


Can't Help Lovin' 'Dat Man

by SherlockWolf



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaret "Peggy" Carter is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Lovin' 'Dat Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing from Peggy's POV, tell me what you thought! (The lyrics are best sung by Billie Holiday, "Can't Help Lovin' 'Dat Man")

_Fish got to swim and birds got to fly_  
_I got to love one man 'til I die_  
 _Can't help lovin' that man of mine_

~

    Peggy Carter has never met a man like Steve Rogers. He has more integrity shoved into his dainty body than any burly man alive, and it’s impressive. Usually Peggy has to verbally assault the soldiers for them to even bother to listen to her, but not Steve. Steve hangs on to her every word as if she were God laying out the laws of the Earth for his own ears. It’s ridiculous.  
~

_Tell me he's lazy, tell me he's slow_   
_Tell me I'm crazy, maybe I know_   
_Can't help lovin' that man of mine_

~

    Peggy can hardly believe it. She’s gone dizzy for Steve. Her ma would tease her for falling in love with the scrap. But her mother had always been convinced that Peggy would settle for nothing but the best, and so Peggy knew that in the end she’d love Steve as much as Peggy was learning to.

    Even when he became Captain America and fell into the swing of fame, Steve never lost his golden personality. Peggy was hooked, and every time he was around she found herself more and more comfortable around him, as if he were a missing puzzle piece that’d been lost her whole life.

~

_When he goes away_   
_That's a rainy day_   
_And when he comes back that day is fine_   
_The sun will shine_

~

    Losing Steve hurts more than Hell itself. He’d always been a brave soul, but…maybe too brave.

    Continuing without him is hard, at first. Despite the obvious dangers of the war, Peggy hadn’t been able to resist dreaming of what their life together would be like after the violence ended. Now she had to face that her little dreams could never become reality.

    Peggy was strong, though. Missing Steve was a constant piece of her everyday life, but she never let it show. She’d always been good at hiding her emotions—too good, her mother complained—and in more than one situation her ability to keep her composure saved her life.

    Angie’s friendship helped. In the early days of getting to know one another, Peggy couldn’t go an interaction with Angie without feeling guilty. From the way the other girl became frustrated Peggy knew she thought that Peggy didn’t want to be friends with her. But Peggy was afraid to let her in. Angie lived a life safe from the dangers Peggy faced daily, and she would feel even worse if she dragged Angie into the mess of her life.

    Work was always a reliable distraction from missing Steve. Until, of course, the incident with Steve’s blood. Then she wound up missing him even more.

    As years turn into decades, the pain of losing Steve never truly fades away. She loves her children and her husband with all her heart, but there will always be an empty hole that Steve once occupied with his headstrong mind and shy smiles.

    She never would have dreamed that she would see him again.

    Margaret “Peggy” Carter is on her deathbed when Steven G. Rogers strolls through the door of her hospital room with a bouquet of roses he shouldn’t have been able to afford. As he walks over to where she lies, eyes wide and mouth agape, the sun glistens off of his freshly combed hair that hasn’t changed a bit since she saw him last.

    They’re both in tears before Steve can manage to pull up a chair.

~

_He can come home as late as can be_   
_Home without him ain't no home to me_   
_Can't help lovin' that man of mine_

 


End file.
